


Miscommunication

by Maiokoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bromance, Love Confessions, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, University, akaashi having none of it, bokuto being adorable, kuroo laughing hysterically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiokoe/pseuds/Maiokoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what, bro?”<br/>“What?”<br/>“If I was a cat, I’d spend all nine lives with you.”<br/>*clutches heart* “…bro.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication

It would have been a quiet evening in Kuroo’s dorm.

Kenma had been invited (dragged) over and Bokuto hopped along behind him, chattering a mile a minute about anything and everything, Akaashi keeping pace beside him as the setter followed calmly, nodding and assuring the former ace that he was listening. Kuroo pulled open the door, drawled out that his roommate would be gone for the weekend, and then Kenma was bee-lining for his chair (it was just the right amount of support and squish and Kuroo got it specially for him), ignoring them all for the sake of his game.

Kuroo was used to it and took no offense. Bokuto didn’t mind either way, also used to Kenma’s silent presence, while Akaashi understood and made no comment. The two university first-years (Bokuto lived one floor up) pounced on the couch, near snuggling, while Akaashi opted for the other free seat next to Kenma’s chair.

“Bro, _Kuroo,”_ Bokuto started suddenly, golden eyes blown wide and a bright grin on his lips. He took up Kuroo’s hand, the dark-haired middle blocker looking over at him curiously. Bokuto braced his best friend’s hand over his heart, staring imploringly into the raven’s eyes. “You know what, bro?”

“What?” Kuroo raised a brow, lips quirking in the beginnings of a smile while Akaashi watched on blankly, Kenma too busy on his PSP to worry about what stupidity they were getting into now. Fukurodani’s Captain and setter wondered if he should be concerned.

“If I was a cat, I’d spend all nine lives with you.”

Kuroo gasped, free hand rising to brace against his own heart, tears misting his eyes. “… _bro.”_

Bokuto grinned back, patting Kuroo’s hand (still in his own), golden eyes bright. “You mean that much to me, bro!”

“Bro!”

Five minutes of that back-and-forth, some gross sobbing and hearty hugs, Akaashi had enough.

He settled himself more comfortably on his chair, elbow on the arm rest and holding up his chin as he gazed across at them blankly. “Too bad you’re an owl, Bokuto-san. So you’re stuck with me.” Kenma raised his eyes from his screen, turning slowly to blinking at his fellow setter for a long moment before his lips twitched. Kuroo and Bokuto, in the middle of another hug involving a whole lot of back-slapping and cries of ‘bro!’ while Bokuto sat nearly in his best friend’s lap, paused, blinking over at him as well.

Kuroo’s lips curled into a grin while Bokuto pouted.

“Akaaashi! We were having a moment!” Bokuto let go, crossing his arms and legs petulantly, shoulders hunching as he frowned at his setter, grumbling something about the mood being ruined.

“Ohoho? Is that your way of confessing, _Akaashi_ ~?” the first-year purred, looking about ready to slink off the couch and settle in his chair with him. Akaashi pinned him with a narrowed look and Kuroo settled for a smirk, leaning closer so his chin rested on Bokuto’s shoulder, appraising him from the few feet between them. “My my. How very forward of you. Jealous of our broship?”

Bokuto perked up, eyes staring intently at his setter (and no matter what Akaashi or his coach said, Akaashi was _his_ setter).

“Yes.” Akaashi seemed bored and the owl deflated, sinking into the couch.

But then he nearly flew off the couch, pouncing on the younger teen and staring down at him intently. Akaashi leaned far back, not expecting the sudden movement and Bokuto’s screech. Beside him, Kenma leaned far away, watching them with wide eyes, clutching onto his PSP for dear life. “Y-YES?!”

“What?”

“Y-you said yes! Akaashi! You said ‘yes’?!” Bokuto leaned closer, nose-to-nose at this point, eyes wide and unblinking, near staring into Akaashi’s soul.

“Bokuto-san…” Akaashi began carefully. His former Captain nodded enthusiastically, trembling in anticipation. “…we’re dating.”

Bokuto blinked. Kuroo snorted, raising a hand to his mouth and watching the scene playing out before him. “We are?”

Akaashi’s head tilted away, a strange look lighting in his eyes. He looked past the owl-look-alike to Kuroo, who was now sprawled out on his couch, a stupid grin on his lips as he watched. “Kuroo-san…?”

“Hmm~?”

Akaashi’s eyes flicked back to Bokuto’s hopeful ones. “Bokuto-san, I was under… the impression we were…?” Bokuto leaned in a little closer, still unblinking.

“Are we?” he breathed. Akaashi felt the blush rising in his cheeks and he willed his expression to remain neutral. Bokuto was still trembling, still so hopeful.

And now Akaashi was questioning the past three months of his life.

“I had assumed since we’ve gone on dates and you’ve insisted on holding my hand…” he started quietly, trailing off. Had he been wrong? For _three months?_ Had Bokuto just been—gods help him— _friendly_?

“You did, bro?” Kuroo piped up, kicking his legs up and locking his heels together as he grinned over at them. “Wow, you work fast, eh? Good for you!”

Bokuto looked back at Kuroo, grinning happily, then back at Akaashi, eyes brilliant. “How long have we been dating, Akaashi? Huh? Huh? How long?” Kuroo snorted again, dropped his face into the couch cushions to muffle his laughter, legs dropping to dangle over the side of the couch.

“Since you—you…” Well. Now he wasn’t sure. And now he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. Obviously Bokuto had not been thinking along the same lines as he was. “Nevermind. Forget it.”

“What!? No way!” Bokuto pushed at his shoulders, pinning him to the chair when he made an effort to get up. “Since when? Akaashi! Bro!” and then Bokuto was diving onto Kuroo. “Akaashi’s breaking up with me! And I didn’t even know we were _together!_ ” he sobbed.

And now Akaashi just felt ridiculous. Kenma’s side-eye was just affirming that thought.

“Wait, Bro!” Kuroo raised his torso off the couch, Bokuto toppling over until he scrambled back up, clinging to his bestest friend and pouting with teary eyes. Akaashi felt the strong urge to leave so his old Captain could lament the relationship he never knew he had without his awkward presence there. “Didn’t you say you confessed? Like, couple months ago?” Bokuto’s tears disappeared as he gazed back at him silently. “Yeah! Yeah, you burst in and happy, yeah? Remember? After you totally aced that Calc test? Said you were ‘worthy of Akaashi now’, remember?!”

They almost saw the light go off. “Bro! Bro, you’re right!” Bokuto attempted smothering his fellow first-year, nearly hooting as he did indeed remember. “Akaashi! We’re dating! We’re _boyfriends!”_ Bokuto looked at him with such awe that he couldn’t keep the blush down this time. Bokuto jolted upright, smooshing Kuroo’s face into the couch. They heard his muffled complaints, but they were too busy focusing on Bokuto’s face.

Flushed red.

“A-akaashi… We haven’t… _kissed_ , yet… h-have we?” he whispered.

Beneath him, Kuroo stilled.

“Bokuto-san… I don’t think Kuroo-san is breathing.” Bokuto let go and Kuroo surged upwards, taking in huge gulps of air, Bokuto’s panicking cries of ‘bro!’ wholly unnecessary.

Kuroo waved him off, sending a grin towards Akaashi. “Please, continue~” Bokuto immediately turned, watching him intensely.

“Bokuto-san, don’t you think you’d remember if we kissed?” the setter deadpanned.

“Huh. I guess you’re right.” Bokuto tilted his head, looking at Kuroo, who looked back at them. The two shrugged, facing Akaashi once more. “Can we?”

“Excuse me?” Akaashi couldn’t have heard right. This was _Bokuto_. He couldn’t have heard right.

“Kiss, Akaashi!”

“No.” Well, that question was answered.  

“But Akaaa—“

“I said no, Bokuto-san.” His boyfriend pouted, settling back down on the couch and crossing his arms again, muttering lowly. “I’m sorry, did you say something, Bokuto-san?”

“I _said_ ,” Bokuto raised his eyes, narrowed slightly as he continued to pout. “That we’ve been dating three months and haven’t kissed! How lame is that!?”

“Dude, you _literally_ just found out you had a boyfriend, like, two minutes ago,” Kuroo stated, not trying to help in the slightest.

“But _Akaashi_ knew!” Bokuto looked mildly betrayed, as if Akaashi had just kept secret that he had been the one to eat Bokuto’s last piece of yakiniku (he did and he was only slightly ashamed of himself).

“Does he look like the touchy-feely type to you, Bro?” Kuroo drawled. Bokuto pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes to slits as he regarded his friend. “Well? I mean, you didn’t know you were dating him,” Kuroo elaborated.

“Akaashi’s shy is all!” Bokuto decided, nodding.

Akaashi sighed heavily.

(They kissed a week later, on Bokuto’s first “official” date and Akaashi’s tenth. Bokuto was not pleased with that count and declared they were starting over from zero.)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry, i just found a screenshot of this convo and i was just instantly "Bokuroo" but then, "Akaashi would be having none of that."  
> so. here we are.  
> i thought it was funny... it was probably funnier in my head...


End file.
